Still of the Night
by Just-a-fan22815
Summary: Rowan Emerson's world comes crashing down, she finds herself moving to Santa Carla to live with her aunt Lucy and her cousins Michael and Sam. Everything seems great, until she attracts the attention of the Lost Boys. Will history repeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, so this is my first go at a Lost boys Fanfic, it's rated M for later chapters possibly but i'll put up a warning at the beginning of each chapter. I apologize beforehand for any spelling/grammar errors, I am writing on my phone and if they bug you that much, well nobody's twisting your arm to read it. I have also made a few changes to what went down at the end of the movie, obviously the boys are still alive.**

 **Oh yeah I almost forgot**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own The Lost Boys or any of its characters yada yada yada nor will I ever, though it would be pretty awesome, I only own my OCs**

 **Anyways, so on with the fic.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Rowan, Row honey your Cousin is here" my mother says, I wince at the name my father used to call me by. I can't even look at her

"Don't call me that, ever" I say in spite

"Rowan" she says sternly

"Just because MY Cousin is here you want me act like we're a perfect little happy family!" I spat

"Sorry to piss on your parade but we never will be! Not again, you can't be serious! Dad died not even a year ago and you're already married to the asshole you've been having an affair with for years! You never loved dad or me! And you lost us along time ago so drop the act! Stop pretending like you care!"

"Rowan it wasn't like that-" she starts

"You know what. I'm glad i'm going to live with Aunt Lucy and the boys! They're a helluva a lot more deserving and tens times the person you will ever be! Now get out of my face." I cut her off, I grab my bag and move to walk around her when I hear a slap. The sting registering after the initial shock. I look her dead in the eye.

"You are nothing and you never will see me again. Not that'd you'd care, after all you have your boy toy who i'm sure will stick around forever cause' you're so in love. It has nothing to do with money. And when you grow old and he leaves you for some tramp twenty years younger than you I hope you feel the pain of being utterly alone. Because I will not pick up that phone. You will never use me again. Have a nice life Sabrina" I smirk, satisfied at the look on her face.

I walk to my dad's old office and grab the framed picture of me and him off his desk, taking one last look at the place "good riddance" I mutter going down the stairs and never looking back.

I pass my mom and her boy toy, not giving either one any acknowledgement.

I see my Cousin Mikey, I barely recognize him, he's gotten so much older

"Mikey!" I exclaim running over and hugging him tightly, I haven't seen him since he left Phoenix two years ago, he still smells like cologne and his leather jacket, it's comforting in a way.

"Row! Sweet heart. How are you?" He asks lightly running his fingers over the hand mark that must be formed on my cheek. I wince and take a step back

"Just the same" I shrug knowing he would get what I mean, i've always been close with my Cousins. Especially through the past few years, they're practically my brothers.

"Yeah I noticed" he states sending a death glare my mothers way

"Well Row, Santa Carla awaits" he places a hand on my shoulder leading me to his truck. As I climb into the passenger seat I absentmindedly smile, things are going to get better

"How long has she been hitting you?" Mikey asks as he climbs into the drivers seat, I visibly bristle at this.

"Anytime dad wasn't around" I answer, I notice a look of anger cross Mikey's features quickly turning into resolve.

"Never again" he states determinedly as he starts the truck down the road.

Well I guess I should introduce myself

My name is Rowan Teegan Emerson, my dad named me. I'm sixteen years old and I have lived in Phoenix my whole life.

Appearance wise I have waist length, wavy, dark red hair, yup i'm a red head. Unfortunately I take after my mother's side of the family in that category. I have pale skin and light blue/gray eyes from my father. I have triple pierced ears with a simple cartilage piercing on my right ear.

I'm 5'4 and petite, though my dad made me take kickboxing growing up so I could protect myself. I run track and do gymnastics. My favorite color is dark red/burgundy, I listen to Classic rock, my favorite songs are the Rolling Stones "Laugh I nearly died", Led Zeppelin's "Black Dog", and "Def Leppard's "Rock of ages".

I also love to read, the classics mainly. My favorite book is "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde.

Personality wise I've been told i'm stubborn, protective of the ones I care about, strong willed, and very outspoken which i'll admit has gotten me into trouble in the past.

My dad's name was James Emerson and he was the center of my world. Why he married my mother I will never understand. He deserved way better than her. Less than a year ago he was in a fatal car accident while driving to pick me up from track practice. My world stopped that day, I couldn't believe it was real. It all felt like a bad dream. My mother showed her true colors after that, I found out she'd been cheating on him for years and dad new. He just didn't want a divorce because he didn't want me to have to go through that. Typical dad

Fortunately my dad had a will so not everything would go to my mother and he set up guardianship to go to his sister Lucy so my mother couldn't ship me off to an orphanage, in a way he's still looking after me.

A hand waving in front of my face catches my attention, I turn to face Mikey

"Earth To Row" he chuckles "did you even hear me?" He asks

"Not a word" I chuckle "what was that?" I ask

"I said I have a surprise for you when we get there" He smirks

"What is it?" I ask

"Well Row it wouldn't be much of a surprise then would it" He chuckles

I groan in annoyance "Mikey you know I don't like surprises"

"It's called anticipation Row" he laughs

I send him a pouting look which only makes him laugh more.

"C'mon Row, how bout' some music?" He asks

"Now you're speaking my language" I smirk turning the radio on, Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive" comes on, I send a mischievous smirk to Mikey

"Sometimes you tell the day

By the bottle that you drink And times when you're all alone all you do is think" I belt out, he smirks

"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Oh, and I ride!" Mikey Joins in

"Oh, and I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride I'm wanted dead or alive

I walk these streets A loaded six-string on my back I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back!" We sing in unison.

This is what most of the ride consisted of, until the radio fuzzed out in some hills. I have no idea how long we've been in the car but the sun went down a long time ago.

"How much father Mikey?" I ask stifling a yawn

"Almost there kid, maybe an hour give or take" he shrugs

"So Mikey we've been over me, now how about you and Sammy? Did I miss anything these past few years?" I ask, he stiffens, whats that about.

"Nothing much, Sam has these two strange comic book nerd friends that insist vampires are real, just ignore them" he says

"Any girls in your life Mikey?" I wink jokingly but the look on his face makes me regret the question

"There was, when we first moved here. Her name was Star, I uh kinda got in trouble with a local gang, we settled it. The guys still hang around the boardwalk though, we just kind of keep a distance mutual respect thing" he states, my eyes widen in surprise.

"What the hell Mikey?! That doesn't sound like nothing much!" I exclaim

"What happened to her, to Star?" I ask

"She said she needed to get away, she moved to like Montana or something like that, somewhere far" he shrugs

"I'm sorry Mikey" I say

"Don't be" he chuckles "it was two years ago"

"How about you? Any guys in Phoenix?" He asks

I laugh out loud at this "Not since two years ago when you nearly broke my ex's arm! It's like I walk around with a big WARNING MY COUSIN IS MICHAEL EMERSON sign on my forehead"

"The dweeb deserved it" he shrugs

"The dweebs name was Bret and I can't argue on that" I laugh.

"But uh no thanks to you i've been single these past two years" I say

"Good, lets keep it that way" he states in a brotherly tone, I playfully punch his arm

I must've dozed off at sone point.

"Row" A hand shakes my arm, I slowly blink my eyes open to see Mikey, he's still driving

"We're about five minutes away, I thought you should be awake for when the family attacks" he laughs

"Agreed" I groan sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I notice the ocean in the distance and the sun barely out

"What time is it?" I ask

"It's 5:45 am kid" he says

We pull up a long gravel driveway, i've only been to grandpa's once before when I was little, it's exactly how I remember.

As soon as the car stops the front door opens I see A flash of dirty blonde hair running out

I step out of the car and am lifted off the ground in a bone crushing embrace

"Row!" Sam exclaims

"Oh my god Sammy!" I exclaim as he practically spins me around. He sets me back on my feet, I now realize I am much shorter than him and Michael now

"Look at you!" I exclaim "you're so much older!"

"Speak for yourself Row! Now we really have to fight guys away" he laughs as I playfully slap his arm

I see Aunt Lucy Step out onto the porch

"Aunt Lucy!" I rejoice running to her and practically tackling her in a hug

"Oh sweetie look at you! I'm so glad you're staying with us" she cries

"Me too" I wipe away the tears threatening to fall

"What am I chopped liver" I hear another voice

"Grandpa!" I smile and hug him tight as well

"These kids, they grow like weeds I tell ya" he shakes his head

"Dad" Aunt Lucy play scolds

"Rowan sweet heart you're probably exhausted, Sam show her her room" Lucy smiles

I look up to a grinning Sam and find myself grinning as well. I've missed them all so much

I open the door and am tackled to the ground by a HUGE mass of fur

"Nanook! Sorry buddy I forgot about you" I laugh as he repeatedly licks my face

When i'm finally allowed to stand, I follow Sam up the stairs and to the left. He opens my door and motions for me to go in. I'm speechless, the walls are painted a pale blue. Theres a big Canopy bed against one wall with a sheer white Canopy, the bedspread is a beautiful pale blue and white patch work quilt Aunt Lucy undoubtedly made herself. There a big bookshelf with all of my favorite books and some comics from Sam. I also notice a beautiful white vanity next to a matching dresser

Theres a sliding door that leads out onto a small balcony with a view of the sunrise and probably sunset.

"Who did this?" I ask

"We all did" Sam says

"I need to go say thank you-" I start

"No no no, Row theres no rush just get some sleep kid" he smiles

"You still call me kid Sammy i'm only a year younger than you" I laugh

"You still call me Sammy" he shrugs

"Oh you know you love it" I laugh

"Get some rest, maybe later we can hang out at the boardwalk and I can show you around" he says with a hopeful look in his eyes

"Sure! If it's okay with aunt Lucy" I shrug, it sounds like fun.

"Well sleep tight and oh yeah Grandpa left you a hoot of a welcome home present" Sam chuckles pointing to a corner of the room, I see a taxidermy owl.

"Oh how. . . Nice he must've remembered I like owls" I say, looking apprehensively to the thing "must've forgot I like them alive"

Sam chuckles "i'll take it for you" he grabs it and heads for the door

"Thanks Sammy" I smile

"No problem Row" he smiles closing the door behind him

I quickly change, noting Michael put my bags in here at some point.

I climb into the bed and lie back. Over the years i've cried a lot before I went to sleep, but these tears are different, these tears are happy. Because I feel like I belong for the first time in a very long time, these people are my family.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon, remember to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I feel a weight on my chest, it's heavy, it's getting hard to breathe!

My eyes snap open and i'm met with dog breath in my face, Nanook's upper body is splayed across my chest.

"A nice wake up call Nanook, you're crushing me" he gives me a slobbery lick on the face, I chuckle and push him off of my chest. I scratch him behind his ears and kiss his head.

I turn to the clock on the nightstand, its nearly one in the afternoon. It looks pretty hot outside today.

I change into my denim high waisted shorts, showing off my long legs. I put on my black Def Leppard crop top with my baggy quarter sleeve red and black checkered flannel. I finish off the look with my dark grey lo-top converse.

I tie my hair up into a messy pony tail and apply a small amount of concealer to the small mark on my cheek. Over the years i've practically became a pro at cover up.

I take one last look at my outfit, nodding in approval I turn to head down stairs

"C'mon Nanook" I call, closing the door as he walks out.

I walk down the stairs and see aunt Lucy in the kitchen

"Oh, sweetie you're up" she says with a warm smile, without a word I walk over and envelop her in a hug

"Thank you so much aunt Lucy. The room is beautiful, I love everything about it" I say pulling away.

"You don't have to thank me Row, it was my pleasure. Plus its nice decorating for another girl for once" She says "and i'm glad you like it"

"I really do" I smile taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Would you like a sandwich Row?" She asks

"Oh no Auntie I could do it myself" I move to stand

"Nonsense, Turkey okay?" She asks

"Yes, thanks" I say again. Everyone keeps saying not to thank them, but I still feel like I need to show how grateful I am, for everything. She starts making my sandwich

"So where is everyone" I ask noticing no one else is around.

"I'm not to sure what the boys are up to they're around here somewhere, and your grandpa's probably over at The Widow Johnson's place" she gives a small laugh shaking her head, setting my plate in front of me.

"Do I even want to know?" I laugh, taking a bite of my breakfast/lunch. Of course it's nothing short of delicious

"Not unless you want to be scarred for life" Michael's voice sounds from behind me. He swiftly grabs my sandwich taking a bite

"Ew Mikey Germs!" I exclaim in good humor

"Michael you just ate" Lucy states shaking her head

"What can I say, i'm young" he chuckles

"Better watch it Mikey, you're not gonna be young forever" I chuckle snatching my sandwich back from him. A strange look crosses his features before turning into a knowing smirk

"No Row, i'm not" he shares a look with Aunt Lucy and smiles, well that was kinda weird.

"Row I have to run to the market, do you need anything?" She asks

"No, not this time" I answer

"How about you Michael?" She asks

"Nah i'm good" he answers

"I'll be back with in an hour or so. Be good!" She calls as she walks out the door

"I swear Michael your mother is a saint" I chuckle

"Yeah shes pretty great" he nods in agreement.

"Mikey eating peoples food again?" Sam walks in followed by Nanook, hmm so thats where he ran off too earlier

"Shut it Sam" Mikey playfully shoves him

"Yes he was, and i'll let it slide. . . this time" I warn.

"And what'll happen next time short stuff?" Mikey taunts

"Mike man, you're asking for it" Sam shook his head in amusement

"Well just have to wait and see" I say, smirking at him.

"Hey Row, anyone walk you through Grandpa's house rules yet?" Sam asks

"Nope" I say popping the P

"Alright c'mon kid" Mikey laughs opening the fridge

"Help yourself to everything, except Grandpa's shelf. It's where he keeps his root beer" they say in unison. I laugh at their antics

We walk by a window, I notice a few pot plants outside. The boys follow my gaze

"Never smoke from Grandpa's stash" Sam warns

"Trust me, he will notice" Mikey adds for good measure.

"Good to know" I say in amusement.

We walk to the living room. Sam points to a sliding wooden door "thats Grandpa's taxidermy room"

"Never go in there kid, unless you wanna see Bambi stuffed" Mikey shakes his head

"Oh yeah and never tear the corner of the TV guide" Mikey adds

"Theres a TV?" I pipe up

"Yeah, but we didn't one until a few months ago" Sam adds bitterly

"Hey! At least you have one at all" I laugh

"Well Row now you do too" Mikey shrugs

"Still up for the boardwalk later Row?" Sam asks

"Sure thing Sammy" I say, it really seems like a fun place to hang out

"You're taking Row to the boardwalk later?" Mikey asks

"Yeah, Edgar and Allen wanna meet her" Sam shrugs

"Edgar and Allen? The comic nerds?" I ask Mikey

"Yup thats them" Sam says "and they're not just comic nerds, they own a comic book store" Sam says

"Sammy thats awesome" I reply

"Alright i'll lend you the bike Sam, but a single scratch on her or Row and you're dead" Mikey warns

"Wow Mikey, glad to know i'm on the same level as your bike" I laugh

"A good place to be" Mikey shrugs, I really missed bantering with them.

After a few hours of watching TV with the boys and having dinner, me and Sam decided to head out. Aunt Lucy was a bit apprehensive on letting us go but she caved eventually, well after me and Sammy gave her double puppy dog eyes. She reminded is nearly a thousand times to "be safe", whats so dangerous about an innocent boardwalk.

"Hang on Row" Sam says as he kick starts the bike. We take off down the road, The sky is a beautiful array of oranges and pinks as the sun sets. I sigh as the warm breeze passes us, its beautiful here.

We reach the boardwalk within about ten minutes not too bad, well we did speed a little, and by a little I mean I'm shocked we're currently alive.

We pulled into a spot at the boardwalk. Sam cut the ignition as I stepped off.

"Lead the way Sammy" I say through my excitement, a new place, new people, a new start.

I see a sign "Frog's Comics" amongst the array of very interesting stores that I have to go in later.

"Their last name is Frog?" I ask in amusement

"Yup" Sam says

"Oh I so have to meet these guys!" I exclaim. Sam smiles

"Yeah they're pretty interesting" he laughs

We walk into the store

"Edgar! Allen!" Sam calls

"What Sam?" Two sort of gruff sounding voices say. They walk around the counter over to us. They look to Sam then seemingly look me over

"Whose this?" One of them asks

"Guys this my cousin Rowan. Row this is Edgar and Allen Frog" Sam introduces

"No way" Edgar said

"Nice to meet you too" I chuckle

The boys pull Sam like two feet away

"You didn't tell us shes a babe!" Allen whisper yells, it's hard to keep in a laugh. Edgar glances back to me

"A major Babe!" Edgar exclaims in a similar hushed tone.

"Total creature of the night bait!" One of them says

"Guys relax, we have a deal remember" Sam says in a very hushed tone. I suddenly feel like I shouldn't be listening to this.

"Uh the major babe is right here, and she can hear you, she would also like to stop talking in the third person" I laugh to try and ease the growing tension

They all turn back to me

Edgar clears his throat and elbows Allen,

"Our apologies" Allen says sending Edgar a harsh look for elbowing him. Sam moves to stand by my side again. I roll my eyes at his protective manor.

"It's no problem?" I shrug

"So nice store" I admire

"Yeah" Edgar says, wow they are making this awkward. Wait is this a test?

"You got a batman 14?" I ask, the brothers share a look then a nod.

"We think you'll like this one better" Allen says handing me some comic about vampires

"Better than batman?" I ask incredulously

"It might just save your life" Edgar says

I look to Sam, he's sending them an angry look. Wow this is weird

"Alright i'll give it a read" I nod.

The boys continued their silent communication, now I feel really awkward

"Hey Sammy, i'm gonna go look around for a bit" I say walking towards the door, I don't even know if he heard me

"Stay close" Sam calls over his shoulder

"Okay!" I call back as I walk out the door.

Edgar started to say something but decided against it.

I start walking aimlessly on the boardwalk, not sure which store to enter. Well that was a shitty first meeting, I mean they're pretty cool guys but what was all that about? I had the feeling they wanted to talk, in private, thats why I left.

I'm bought out of my thoughts when roaring of motorcycles catches my attention.

The first guy has long dark hair and tanned skin with soul searching deep brown eyes.

The next two have blonde curly hair, ones is way longer than the others, he looks like twisted sister.

The younger looking one with shorter hair and a crazy colored jacket seems like the most innocent one, but theres still a dangerous edge, to all of them. No, not because they're bikers this is different. I can't explain it.

I look to the fourth bike. My eyes lock with his pale ice blue ones and a chill instantly runs through me. I hold eye contact, unable to look away. His platinum blonde spiked hair contrasts with his black clothes.

He looks to me with fascination, a smirk crosses his flawless features, he's gorgeous but he seems even more dangerous than the others.

The intensity of what I was feeling disappears as he passes and eye contact breaks. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

What the hell was that?! I need to clear my head. I walk into the closest store, I instantly relax taking in my surroundings.

I start looking at jewelry, taking my mind off of what just happened.

A necklace catches my eye. It's a loose choker with a brass chain, dark red garnets drop in a chandelier design a long the front. Its beautiful

"You can try it on you know" A feminine voice startles me, I spin around quickly.

A girl around my age with emerald green eyes, olive skin and long black hair is standing there

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I always do that. I guess I walk too quietly" she rambles

"Oh it's okay" I say

"You're new around here?" She asks

"Is it that obvious?" I laugh slightly

"No i'm just good at reading people. I'm Nickolina but you can call me Nicky" she smiles extending her hand.

"Rowan, but you can call me Row if you like" I shake her hand, returning her smile.

"Thats a pretty name" she says

"Thanks, my dad named me" I smile.

"So Nicky, is this your store?" I ask

"Yes it is, I make all the stuff with my grandmother" she says proudly

"All of it!" I exclaim in amazement

"Yup, that necklace you were looking at is a piece of my grandmother's, making jewelry is like a family tradition" she explains

"It's beautiful" I admire

"Do you want to try it on" she takes it off the stand

"I'd love to" I say. I move my hair off of my neck as she clasps it from behind.

"Theres a mirror right over there" she points, I walk over and gasp. It's breathtaking. It contrasts with my pale skin and brings out the red in my lips. It fits my neck perfectly, not too loose and not to snug.

"It's perfect on you" Nicky says giddily "you have to get it" she states.

I look to the price and nearly scream

"Nicky its amazing and i'd love to. . . But I can't afford this" I say disappointed

"Oh" she says looking crestfallen

"I'm sorry" I say

A moment of silence passes, contemplation crosses Nicky's features

"Consider it a welcome to Santa Carla gift" she smiles

"What?!" I exclaim

"Take it. As a gift" she says

"Oh Nicky no no no no, I couldn't do that. You said your grandmother made it" I say

"Row if theres one thing to know about my grandmother and me is that we're very particular about who we sell our pieces to, and that necklace was made for you" she says

"Thank you Nicky, really. But I can't just take it" I say

She rolls her eyes trying to hide a smile "remember how I said I can read people, well you deserve it. If taking it really makes you uncomfortable you can pay it off by stopping by every now and then. You're a rare type of soul, and besides I need someone else to talk too besides my grandmother" She suggests

"Of course, you can count on it" I return her smile.

"Now get out of here" she laughs

"Thank you again Nicky!" I say as i'm walking out the door

"Stop by soon!" She calls back.

I feel one hundred percent better walking down the boardwalk, Nicky's great, she seems like she'll be a good friend.

I entered a few other stores and bought a few small things. One thing I realize about Santa Carla is People are strange, but I love it. I'd take strange over normal any day.

I realize how far I made it down the boardwalk, you can't even see the comic shop anymore. I have a long walk, I guess I should start heading back.

I walk past a group of catcalling guys and roll my eyes. They're just a bunch of drunk washed up surfers.

"Hey babe ya look a little cold! C'mon over a here i'll keep ya warm!" One of them slurs, I answer back with a middle finger and keep walking.

I hear footsteps following close behind me and groan internally, can't guys take rejection and move on. The footsteps grow closer and a strong hand grips my upper arm and pulls me into a side alley. It's the same catcalling guy. His hand covers mouth as he pushes me against a wall. Oh fuck no!

I bite his hand, he hisses and slams me against the wall harder. I cry out internally.

"Oh you're a fiery little red" he chuckles

"Get the fuck away from me" I warn, who does this asshole think he is

"Baby don't be like that, you want this" he runs his hand along my collar bone moving down to my breast. Hell no!

I put my hand over his gently catching him of guard. "You're Right I do want this" I swing my right fist around catching his jaw, he stumbles back and nearly falls over

"Oh you bitch!" He exclaims moving to hit me, I get into defensive position

He suddenly gets yanked away and thrown to the ground, the guy gets up to fight until he looks up into the face of the other guy. I follow his gaze to the back of the guys head and freeze, i'm met with distinct platinum blonde hair.

"She said get the fuck away from her. And i'm saying stay the fuck away" he practically growls, the guys eyes widen and he basically runs off

"I could've taken him myself" I find my voice, he looks me over with ice blue eyes and holds a knowing smirk. I instantly regret speaking

"Oh I don't doubt that" he smirks looking to my most likely red knuckles

"But he was the leader of a rival gang of mine we call them surf nazis. They're pretty much scum, and you look new around here I didn't think you'd want even more bad blood with them then you already have for that right hook" he shrugs

"You still didn't have to do that" I say

"Well, you just did what i've been wanting to do for along time. I'm jealous, any reason I can find to put one of them in their place I will" he shrugs

"Do you even need a reason?" I ask, theres just something about him. I can't figure it out, its like i'm drawn to him.

"Generally no" he lets out a small chuckle

"I'm David" he holds out his hand, I don't take it

"Good for you" I respond

"Not really the response I was hoping for" he states looking disappointed, why do I feel so bad?

"i'm Rowan" I shake his hand and what feels like a jolt of electricity runs through me. I gasp and release his hand instantly. He looks confused as well, a moment of pure silence passes.

"thanks for taking care of the surf Nazi" I add, laughing slightly. A voice in my head keeps telling me he's dangerous

"My pleasure" his smirk sets me on edge.

"Rowan, nice name, suits you.. . So was I right? Are you new here?" He asks

"I just moved in with my Aunt and Cousins" I answer feeling slightly uneasy he keeps looking me over like i'm a prize and its scaring me

"I can show you around" he suggests, every instinct is telling me to run in the other direction but my body's not cooperating

"I gotta get back to Sammy" I say truthfully

"Maybe next time" I suggests, why the hell did I say that?

"We'll be seeing each other" he sends a smirk again like he knows something I don't. I give a slight nod, and turn starting my walk to the comic shop.

I feel his eyes following me the whole time, I turn back but he's gone. I can still feel eyes on me

I run to the comic shop and make it there considerably faster. I stop outside to catch my breath and slow down my heart beat, I can't tell Sam what happened. He'll never let me go anywhere alone again.

I calm myself and walk into the store, I find the boys in a heated debate over some new video game,m. They seem in a better mood

"Whoa, nice necklace Row" Sam says taken aback

"The girl that gave it to me is really sweet" I shrug

"It uh-looks good" Sam says

"Total bait!" Edgar says again with the goddamn hushed tone! I can hear them.

What does that mean, bait for what?

Sam sends a warning glare that practically screams they've been over this. I feel like i'm intruding on their conversation again

"Row are you ready?" Sam asks

"Yeah, whenever you are" I shrug

"Lets go" he says

"Bye guys it was nice meeting you!" I say as Sam drags me out

"Sam what was all that about!" I exclaim

"We're just not agreeing on something right now but they'll get over it" he says

"Fine but if you ever manhandle me again-" I start, internal laughing at the look that crosses his face

"Yeah yeah you'll kick my ass, just get on the bike" he chuckles. As we ride home I think over everything that happened, but David keeps coming back to me. Suddenly I know, this is going to be an interesting year.

Thanks for reading :)

And so it begins

Next chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, I just wanna give a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed "Thanks guys!" Anyway I should probably get a move on.. So heres chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

I slowly blink open my eyes, the sun is so bright! Did I leave the balcony door open all night, I could've sworn I closed it. Maybe aunt Lucy opened them earlier because it is scorching hot in here!

It's only, well okay it's 2 in the afternoon, I really slept the day away again. It's not really my fault, me and Sammy didn't get home till around one in the morning.

While speeding on the way home we involuntarily blew a flat, and decided to try pushing the bike home. Let me tell you one thing about the road to our house we're really in the mountains and really in the mountains = HILLS. Plus the unsettling feeling we were being watched never left me that night. Another thing is there is no other cars! You'd think at least one person would drive by, but nope!

When we finally got home Michael nearly murdered Sam. Although he did cover for us with aunt Lucy so she wouldn't worry. I had to convince Michael I was driving so he didn't kill Sam.

After a lecture from Michael I went straight to bed, not even bothering to change my clothes.

I quickly enter the attached bathroom and start the shower, trying again to wipe the tiredness from my eyes. It also didn't help my dreams, if you can even call them that, were filled with piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Now before you go getting all dirty on me it wasn't like that, it was mostly just flashes of different things, David was in all of them. I just remember being on the beach and running from someone, and most of all I remember being utterly terrified.

Stupid subconscious sending me unclear messages.

I exit my ice cold shower and wrap my towel tightly around me. I walk out to my wardrobe deciding on dark wash denim shorts, a somewhat loose fitting crimson red racerback tank top matching my necklace, and my signature lo-top converse.

I clasp my necklace from last night, again marveling at it's beauty. I tie my hair in a loose side braid, realizing how long it is now. I cover up the quickly fading bruise mark on my cheek and head downstairs.

Nanook practically kills me with affection.

"I was wondering when you were going to say good morning err... Good afternoon" I chuck as he whines

"Ya I know buddy it's hot" I agree and laugh slightly, i'm talking with a dog about the weather.

"Hey Mikey" I greet as I walk into the living room, he's sitting directly in front of a fan

"Gooood late morning Row" he spoke into the fan so it came out as a robotic voice

"Wheres Sammy?" I laugh at his antics

"He went to town with mom, and by the way she said sorry she didn't wake you for breakfast your door was locked" Mikey says, I feel my blood run cold.

"The door was locked?" I ask

"Yes Row not the door, your door. You live here now its your room remember, anyway I even tried. I had a bucket of ice cold water waiting to wake you" he laughs, I can't even think straight. If my door was locked then who was in my room?!

"You okay Row, you look a little pale. Well paler than usual" he jabs

"It's nothing I just don't remember locking my door" I shrug it off, he sends me a curious glance but shrugs eventually as well.

"God it is sooooo hot!" I flop down on the couch, trying for a quick change of subject.

"Row-" Michael starts

"And before you say it. Yes. I lived in Phoenix but we had a central air cooling system not just fans to push warm air, so basically I spent 90% of my time indoors. My skin tone compared to yours and Sam's can vouch for that" I laugh

"Take it up with grandpa Row" he chuckles

"Maybe I will" I challenge

"Good luck, and if you pull this off. I will be your servant for a month" He laughs

"Stranger things have happened, besides I am his favorite granddaughter" I smirk

"You're his only granddaughter" he rolls his eyes.

"I don't know Michelle, that hair is getting pretty wild" I joke and barely dodge a couch pillow aimed at my face.

"Love ya too Mikey!" I yell as I walk into kitchen.

"Hey Grandpa!" I greet giving him a hug.

"Hey there Row-e-pollie" he greets as I smile at his nickname for me since I was a baby

"I have a question?" I ask

"Well then Row dear lets hear it" he gestures for me to lean down so he can whisper in my ear.

"I heard everything, yes you are my favorite granddaughter, and i'll help you win" he conspires

"Perfect" I smile back brightly

"That sounds great Row!" Grandpa exclaims loud enough for Mikey to hear, His groan of annoyance sounds from the other room causing me to nearly fall into hysterics.

"But seriously Grandpa, when you were my age how did you beat the heat?" I ask

"By going to the beach of course, and you're a lucky one. When I was you're age there was no boardwalk" he laughs

"Would you mind taking me?" I ask, maybe David will be there. Wait what? Why am I even thinking about him.

"Not at all! I have a hot date with the widow Johnson, so I might not be able to pick you up until late. Or I'll send Michelle in the other room" he laughs.

"Thanks Grandpa, just let me go change" I run upstairs and slip on my black board shorts and my burgundy Bikini top, wow i'm wearing a lot of red. Oh well, I put my red tank top back on along with my black flip flops. This should do. I walk back down stairs

"Ready Freddy?" He asks

"Just a sec'. Mikey Grandpas gonna drop me at the beach!" I yell to him

"You know I would join you! But my bike kind of has a flat!" He yells back

"Ya you should probably fix that!" I laugh turning to grandpa.

"Lead the way" I smirk linking my arm with his, oh the times i've missed.

"Thanks again Grandpa! Love you!" I yell as I dart to the beach. I haven't actually been to a beach in a long time. The sun, the surf, the sand, and the- oh great the surf Nazis and their bruised face leader. I'll just stay away from that part of the beach today.

I cross the board walk and decide on a good spot. I take my towel from my bag and lay it out while taking off my tank top. Sunbathing for me is kind of pointless, while i'm not super pasty pale I still find it extremely hard to tan. It's not like I get burnt, I just barely get color. I like the warmth of the sun, until it gets too hot 99% percent of the time.

Maybe I should go visit Nicky later, it'd be nice having a friend thats actually a girl. I'm around the guys way too much.

A volleyball lands on my towel narrowly missing my face and waking me up. How long was I out?! Well the suns still up so thats a good sign.

I stand up with the ball and turn towards the crowd, they look around Mikey's age.

"Sorry!" One of the guys calls over.

"It's okay!" I call back. I spike the ball making it own the net from my spot.

"Nice spike!" One of the girls yells. The guy looks to me in shock then walks over.

"I'm Andy" he puts out his hand. I shake it and give a small smile

"Rowan" I answer

"Well pretty name for a pretty girl" he flashes a perfect smile. "That was an amazing spike, do you want to play with us?" He asks.

I look him over. Andy is the complete stereotypical California boy, Sandy blonde hair, super tan and BLUE eyes. But they're not like his. His eyes aren't the same pale ice and his hair isn't as shocking. He seems dull. . . Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second! Since when do I compare nice guys to guys who scare me! Ugh what the hell is wrong with me?! Andy is a NORMAL guy

"Sure" I answer and return his smile.

A few games of intense volleyball passed along with Andy's flirting. He seems like a sweet guy, I should like him but I don't feel anything from him. The sun is starting to set, I grab my bag to get ready.

"Thanks guys! It was fun!" I yell to the group of ten

I hear Andy as I turn to walk away

"Rowan wait!" He says, I stop and turn to face him

"Some of us are going to the concert on the boardwalk, Whitesnake is playing. I was wondering if you want to go with me?" He asks. WHITESNAKE hell yeah! Why not live a little? I mean one date doesn't mean we're engaged.

"I'd like that, but I have to stop by a friends first" I say remembering Nicky

"Okay, yeah just meet us there" He smiles.

I make it to Nicky's in record time, considering I ran there.

"Nicky!" I exclaim giving her a quick hug, which she returns

"Row!. . . You sound a bit out of breath" she says, making me laugh

"Cause I ran here" I shrug

"From where?" She asks curiously

"Other side of the beach" I say, her eyes widen making me laugh even more

"Please thats nothing. I used to run track and do gymnastics. I didn't listen to some angry European lady screaming at me, because my vault wasn't to perfection, for 12 years for nothing" I chuckle

"Valid point" she nods

"I also did 10 years worth of kickboxing" I laugh at the look of shock on her face

"Hey as Shakespeare once said Though she be but little, She is fierce" I say

"You've read a midsummer night's dream?" She asks amused

"Only ten million times yeah" I laugh.

I stayed at Nicky's for about another hour, we talked about everything. She let me leave my stuff there, I asked her if she wanted to go but she still has work.

The sun is down as I walk down the boardwalk. The full moon illuminates the surface of the now seemingly black water.

I pull my hair down from its tie, and let it fall in loose waves framing my face.

A breeze suddenly picks up and an eerie type of anticipation washes over me. I pick up my pace but suddenly feel like I have eyes on me, watching, contemplating.

I find the large crowd just as the band finishes set up.

"Hey beautiful!" I recognize Andy's voice from behind me.

"Hey" I smile, he takes my hand and leads me into the crowd, finding his friends. I suddenly realize we're in a haze of smoke. Theres really a lot of stoners here. People are already dancing and the music hasn't even started

I hear the opening of Whitesnake's "Still of the Night" I love this song! After a few minutes in the haze and the crowd I found myself dancing and moving my hips to the song.

"In the still of the night

I hear the wolf howl, honey

Sniffing around your door

In the still of the night

I feel my heart beating heavy

Telling me I gotta have more"

The feeling of being watched is still accompanying me, Andy's hands on my waist bring me out of my thoughts as he dances with me.

"In the shadow of night

I see the full moon rise

Telling me what's in store

My heart start aching

My body start a shaking

And I can't take no more, no, no"

I didn't even notice how close is, but what the hell. My head is slowly becoming a bit fuzzy I don't feel Andy's hands on my waist anymore. I turn around and he's gone.

"Now I just wanna get close to you

An' taste your love so sweet

And I just wanna make love to you

Feel your body heat"

I try searching for him in the sea of people to no avail.

I find him, and catch a glimpse of the person he's talking to, a person with platinum blonde hair. A foreign sense of dread accompanies me.

I feel a hand tap my shoulder but when I turn around nobody's there. I turn back around to see Andy and the person gone.

"Andy!" I call, a bone chilling chorus of laughter answers back. Who is that?!

I feel another tap on my shoulder and spin around. Nobody's there.

I take a deep breath and find it hard to breathe. It's just the haze is getting to me.

"In the still of the night

In the still of the night

Over here baby"

I push through to the edge of the crowd and continue on to the beach. I see bonfires in the distance.

I can still hear the music in the background. I turn around to go back but a rush to my head made up my mind for me.

I turn around to continue on the beach and slam into something solid, or more specifically someones chest. I freeze looking up to be met with piercing blue eyes.

I divert my eyes and notice all of his friends are on bikes behind him.

"Rowan" he says my name and seemingly spellbound I find myself being unable to hide from his gaze.

"Wanna take me up on that offer" he flashes a mischievous smirk.

"In the heat of the day

I hang my head down low

And hide my face from the sun

Through the light of the day

Until the evening time

I'm waiting for the night to come"


	4. Chapter 4

"Not tonight, i'm kind of with somebody" I don't miss the other boys' snickers. David looks behind me dramatically

"Strange, I don't seen anybody. Do you see anybody marko?" David asks one of his friends mockingly. My pride momentarily overtakes my fear. Who the hell does he think he is?! The nerve of some people

"Nope" the youngest blonde, who I'm assuming is Marko, answers

"Nope how bout' you Paul?" Marko laughs

The older blonde answers "nobody but little red. What about you Dwayne, you see Row's date?" Paul asks.

"Not anymore" Dwayne laughs. Wait! Those laughs! Its them! They were at the concert!

"MY NAME IS ROWAN. And besides i'm just getting air, he's probably looking for me" I say, shivering as a wave of unease washes over me. I notice a flash of what seems like anger cross David's features.

Everything inside of me is telling me to run, far. Instinct screaming about the danger i'm in.

"Rowan. Don't tell me you're afraid" David says suddenly. Who the hell does he think he is!

"Never" a false sense of bravado overtakes me, momentarily erasing my fear

"Then why not?" He asks again,

"Because I don't ditch dates" I say annoyed. I notice anger this time in his eyes, why would he be mad? I turn to walk away as he grips my arm, my face snaps back to his. Why haven't I decked him yet? I absentmindedly notice his gloves, black leather, was he wearing them last time?

"Lets go Rowan" he looks deep into my eyes, a strange pulling feeling tugs at me. Its making me nauseous. Is he doing this?

He looks me over like i'm some sort of prize again, causing me to visibly shudder. The strange pull is getting stronger, I feel like i'm going to pass out. I force myself to tear my gaze from his.

"Sorry. I'm heading back" I rip my arm from his grip, the others look confused but for some reason a look of intrigue remains on his face.

I quickly start to walk down the beach, feeling drained of energy. Walking through the sand makes the sudden fatigue in my muscles scream out.

I momentarily look down at my feet, as if it would will them to walk faster. I look up and let out an audible gasp, how did he get in front of me. I turn around to notice all of his friends are gone. It's just me and him, the only other people on the beach are at the bonfires seemingly miles away.

"What no goodbye? Not even an until next time? Not really your style Row" He smirks. I get in his face

"You know nothing about me" I say angrily and walk around him

"Well I certainly know which buttons to push" he says. I turn around frustrated

"What the hell do you want from me!" I yell, i'm well passed annoyed. I'm now tired, pissed off, and annoyed

"Just wanna talk" he shrugs and gives a smirk thats anything but innocent.

"All right fine! You wanna talk lets talk! What have you and your friends done with Andy?" I ask

He gasps and puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt "whatever do you mean Row?"

"Don't try to fuck with me! I saw you talking to him" I say!

"You sure about that?" He asks

"Positive" I affirm

"I mean, I know how those concerts get hazy. What do you think you saw?" He asks smirking

"I'm not crazy." I state

"Never said you were sweetheart" he shrugs

"Your infuriating" I say

"And you love it" he shoots back. Was he always standing this close

"And vain" I add

"Are you gonna tell me where Andy is?" I ask

"I like it when you're angry" he smirks

"Don't try and change the subject. Are you going to tell me?" I ask

"Listen just let me give you a ride home, you look a little worse for wear" he changes the subject, seeming oddly concerned

"No i'll take my chances" I say in spite. I start to walk away as I feel something catch my ankle. Arms wrap around my waist right before my face hits the sand. He pulls me to my feet but keeps me in his grasp so my back is touching his chest. The contact feels like electricity coursing through me.

"Thanks. Now let go" I state

He leans down and tightens his grip on my waist "agree to go out with me tomorrow night first" I shiver as he speaks next to my ear

"You're really asking to get decked aren't you?" I state through gritted teeth trying to slip from his grip. Dammit his hands are like a vice. He just tightens his grip even more, pressing me against his hard chest

"David-" I start

"C'mon, one night. Not like it's gonna kill you" he laughs softly

"Fine now let go" I struggle even more trying to get away

"Say it" he says

"David seriously!" I let out a frustrated laugh

"Fine! I'll go out with you tomorrow night! NOW LET GO." I laugh, going from angry to slightly amused.

"Are you sure you want me to" I can practically hear the smugness in his voice.

"David." I say annoyed

"Until tomorrow night" he says, before I can respond I freeze feeling his lips graze my neck in a kiss thats anything but chaste, sending an unrecognizable feeling through me. I force myself to bite back a groan

Suddenly his hands are gone, he's just gone. I place my hands where his just were and sigh at the loss. What the hell is wrong with me?! David is an asshole!

But he's the only person (asshole) i've ever met with a personality rivaling mine, and the way his hands felt on my waist, and his lips on my neck. Nobody's ever made me feel like that, no past boyfriends, and certainly not Andy.

"Row! Row what are you doing down there" Michael called, finally a familiar voice.

"Uh just getting some air Mikey!" I call back

"Ready to go?!" He asks

"Yeah!" I look one last time to the spot David was. What am I getting myself into?

Thanks for reading :) sorry if this chapters kinda short, i'll try to update soon! Thanks for all you reviews

Reviews= motivation to write faster ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OCs blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

I yawn stretching out, feeling better than I have the past few days. Finally a dreamless sleep, or at least I don't remember.

I look over to my room door, still propped open like I left it, the balcony doors are shut and locked as well.

I turn to the nightstand

"Jesus Christ!" I scream, I guess Grandpa left me another. . .Gift.

"Do you like the owl Row!" Grandpa's voice calls from downstairs

"Yeah Grandpa! Thanks- I uh-Love it!" I call back picking up a blanket and tossing it over the owl cringing.

I pat Nanook's head as I walk by him, he follows me. Sammy must not be around today

"Morning Aunt Lucy" I smile walking in the kitchen, she looks in a hurry.

"Morning sweetie, there's breakfast for you in the microwave. The boys are out and grandpa is in his workshop. Sorry I need to get to work" She rushes by kissing my cheek and running out the door.

"Thank you!" I call after her

I shrug looking down at Nanook "just you and me then buddy" I smirk

grabbing a good book I settle in on the front porch swing. Nanook lays next to me, the warm summer breeze is a relief.

A few hours pass before I finish reading.

I set the book aside and sigh, I have a date with David tonight. I'm surprised I was able to take my mind off of him long enough to finish an entire book.

I need more reading material, I think I saw a book place on the way to the boardwalk.

I leave a note

 _Hey guys,_

 _I'm walking to the library then hanging out with some friends. I'll I've back later tonight. Don't wait up_

 _-Row_

I put on a black cropped top, my necklace, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with my sneakers.

I apply a light coat of concealer over my cheek just in case my bruise is still visible, a long with my dark red lipstick.

I grab my black leather jacket and head out.

I end up sitting in the library and reading before looking up at the clock, Crap I need to go!

I make it to the boardwalk a few minutes late.

I instantly spot the distinctive platinum blonde hair on the outskirts, his eyes never leave mine as I get closer. There's an intensity in them, I can't place it.

Every store I pass as I get closer is closed, dark. I make it over, all of his friends are with him

"You're late" David states

"I wasn't expecting you to be on time" I state.

"Ooh" the younger guy, Marko laughs

"David we're getting a bite to eat, wanna join us little red?" Paul offers with his everpresent smile

"No go ahead, we'll catch up later" David speaks for me sending a look their way. Like silent communication. Am I missing something here?

The guys walk off towards the crowded section of the boardwalk leaving us alone

"How do you know I wasn't hungry?" I cross my arms over my chest

"Trust me, you wouldn't like their taste in food" he holds a knowing smirk, I keep a straight face

"Did you want to go?" He sighs

"No" I unfold my arms. He nods pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his black duster coat and lights it like a pro, I watch, it's mezmerizing

He offers it

"No, you know you're a chain smoker" I state deadpan

"Aw concerned for me?" He takes another puff

"It'll kill you" I sigh

he lets out a genuine laugh "I'm not afraid of dying Row"

"You sure?" He offers again

"Positive, But I would like to know why we're on the most deserted part of the beach?" I ask, hiding any trace of anxiety

"Fair enough, I'm not a big people person" he shrugs

"Wow shocker" I say out of pure sarcasm. "What else?" I ask, that's not all and I know it

"I want you to tell me your story" he states

"What is this" I laugh "one on one therapy with David" I roll my eyes

"Fine you give up something about yourself and I'll do the same. A fair trade" he challenges

"This is not quid pro quo. I am not Clarice and you are not Hannibal Lector" I laugh

"Its not like it'll kill you" he smirks

"Until it does." I remark

A silence passes between us

"I grew up the privileged proper life as a southern belle" I put my hand over my heart and pull my best accent, keeping a straight face.

He cracks smile, not just a smirk its enough to break my act.

"The truth" he persists

"Fine I'm from phoenix" I answer truthfully.

"No offense Kid, you don't look like it" he laughs lightly

"Hey! You're paler than me, and I'm your age." I state

He shrugs in response

"Where are you from?" I ask

"A little bit of everywhere" he answers ominously

"What else do you want to know?" I think over the mildest details of my life

"Everything"

"Well my favorite color is red, I'm a Sagittarius, I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach-" I bullshit

"I didn't ask for a generic dating profile, the truth" he cuts in

"I have issues" I shrug

"So do I" he answers without missing a beat

"I'm giving this date an out now if you want to take it" I sigh, secretly hoping he doesn't

"Trust me nothing you say can scare me off" he laughs

"I'm a sarcastic pain in the ass" I warn

"A pain I'd welcome gladly" he counters

"Fine I have trust issues " I admit

"Do you trust me?" He asks, finally tossing his cigarette down and putting it out with his shoe.

"I- uh. . .Don't know. I feel like I should but I don't know if I can" I state, truthfully. I wanted to say no, but I can't

"I'm stubborn" I shrug

"All the more fun we'll have" he remarks

The sounds create a barrier filling the gap between us the waves are crashing, people are screaming in laughter on the rollercoasters in the distance.

"How'd you get that bruise on your cheek" he suddenly asks

What bruise? I play dumb

"The one you've been sporting since your first day here and tried to cover up" he takes a step closer. There's an intensity in his eyes, I can't place it. I take a cautious step back

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie

He takes another step, I attempt to take another step back but the railing separating the beach from boardwalk stops me, digging into my back

He continues to advance until his face is mere inches from mine

"This one" He states, I wince as he runs his hand along my cheek bone taking some of the makeup off, it shows on the black leather of his glove. How did he see that?!

"Tell me" he looks deep into my eyes, the strange pull is back. I want to trust him, he doesn't step back or move at all, his hand is still cupping my cheek. I lean into it thoughtfully. Why am I acting like this?

"My mother was an abusive golddigging whore who cheated on my father all the way up until the day he died" I gasp as the words come out, why did I just tell him that!

He nods like he understands something I don't, he leans down closer brushing his cheek against mine. He moves like he's going to kiss my neck again but he turns his head. His lips are ice as they mold against mine in a much gentler kiss than I expected from him.

All of my nerve endings ignite. I become hyper aware of everything, the faint but masculine scent of his cologne, from his arms encircling my waist pulling me flush against him to the way my own arms wrap around his shoulders and my fingers run through the soft cropped hair at the nape of his neck.

His kiss is salvation, like I've finally found something I never knew I needed in my life

He pulls back slightly, not letting me out of the circle of his arms. I'm disappointed at the loss. My body is at war with my mind, I want to stay here in his arms, a part of me feels safe but another part is screaming run idiot!

This is so screwed up I think to myself

"Who here isn't" he replies, wait did I say that out loud? What the hell. . .Did I?

"I thought this was quid pro quo" I change the subject, he pretty much knows everything now. I mentally kick myself for being so stupid. I gave him what he wanted, my story.

"But you're not Clarice" he repeats my earlier words

"And you're not Hannibal?" I say a bit more uncertain this time.

His smirk becomes wider in response, it sends chills down my spine

"Why don't you come back with us, hang out for awhile. Nothing is keeping you" he persuades

"My aunt and cousins-" I start, but I never did give them a specific time.

"Will be fine for a few more hours" he cuts me off

I attempt to step back but he just tightens his arms around my waist, his grip is vice like

"Why did you want this date so bad?" I look up at him in confusion biting my lip

He doesn't answer, he's silently contemplating, I don't give him enough time to come up with a lie before speaking again

"If you tell me honestly I'll go with you. The truth, I just spilt my guts before you, you owe me this answer" I raise a brow

"What can I say, you caught my attention" he shrugs

"I'm nothing special" I state

"I'm still trying to figure that part out" he leans down and kisses me much rougher than before, the same feeling of pleasure courses through me in waves, I respond in turn. If this is what its like everytime we make contact I might just stay forever

Suddenly his teeth clamp down on my bottom lip, I let out a hiss of pain, there's something tangy, its my blood! I push away from him

He pulls me back, I shove him away harder

"What the hell David!" My bottom lip is bleeding Jesus how sharp are his teeth.

"Sorry, got carried away. You distracted me earlier, I couldn't resist seeing what tasted so good" he says. . .I was biting my lip earlier.

"Its a nervous habit" I feel the need to defend myself

"I make you nervous" he raises a brow

"Hardly" I shoot back, okay yes he does but I won't admit it.

"So did my answer satisfy your curiosities" he says suggestively

Not in the least

"For now" I answer

"Then lets go" he takes my hand

I pull my hand from his, he turns to face me. "Where's my cheesy prize?" I stop him, he looks to me in confusion

"God we're so bad at this, you took me on a date at a boardwalk, we haven't gone on anyrides and you haven't won me any cheesy gifts from a rigged game" I cross my arms over my chest once more.

Realizing I'm serious, he sighs

"I'll steal you something" he states

"No we have to be lamer than that" Its me who grabs his hand this time. I pull to the direction of the boardwalk, he doesn't move an inch. I pull with all of my strength, he doesn't budge.

"I'm not allowed there" he smirks triumphantly, how cute he thinks he's won.

"I highly doubt you're a rule follower" I shoot back

He finally gives in with a painful look on his face, we hit the crowds, people practically clear way for us when they notice him. I tug his hand running though, we're surrounded by laughter and music playing off the speakers

 _Take these broken wings_

 _And learn to fly again_

Perfect! Even a cheesy song is playing!

"Here" I stop him at a game where you knock bowling pins down with a baseball.

"Really?" He asks

 _Learn to live so free_

He leans down to whisper in my ear "can't just steal it?" He asks

"No, you have to earn it" I whisper back sending him one of his own smirks back.

"You're evil" he states, I send him the sweetest of smiles

 _When we hear the voices sing_

He relents pulling out a few dollars "one ball" he hands the money to a terrified looking vendor

"Cocky aren't we?" I ask

He throws it as soon as the pins are set, knocking all down faster than I can blink. I look up to him in awe and shock

 _The book of love will open up_

 _And let us in_

"The teddy bear" David rolls his eyes, the shock ebbs away. I spot a small vampire bat stuffed animal.

"I'll take the small bat" I stop him, David sends me an odd glance

"Of course the bat" he laughs strangely, almost in a manner of irony.

 _Take these broken wings_

"Can we leave?" He asks

"What about my ride?" I ask

"We'll ride my motorcycle out of here" he says

"It has to be lame" I state

"You're enjoying my misery" he sighs

"Ferris wheel" he looks ready to pitch a fit

"Carousel" I answer, his expression lightens slightly

I walk to get in line. He shakes his head no pulling me towards the back, there's no guards here

 _Baby I think tonight_

"What are you doing" I laugh

He hops the small fence

"Lets go" he smiles. I get over with ease,

 _We can take what was wrong_

 _And make it right_

"Jump up on my now" He says

It passes by an open section "Now" he gets up with ease landing graceful as ever.

 _Baby it's all I know_

"Coming or what!" He laughs from above, I Toss him the bat so I don't drop it, I have to run slightly to catch up.

 _That you're half of the flesh_

 _And blood that makes me whole_

I jump up onto the carousel losing my balance and landing on my ass. I look up at David, he's suppressing laughter, I send my best bitchface, that does him in, he laughs hysterically. I break into a round of giggles. He offers me his hand, I take it and stand, laughter tones down as he helps me get my footing

 _I need you so_

The entire section we're in clears. Jeez what is he the boardwalk mafia.

I sit on a white horse, he stands next to it, one hand on the bar and the other on the small if my back the possessiveness of the action sends chills down my spine.

"Why the carousel?" He looks down still smiling

"It was my favorite growing up. My dad used to take me" I answer honestly, no sense in lying anymore.

 _Take these broken wings_

"Good choice" he nods in approval.

I look up at his ice blue eyes, what are we doing?

He smirks at my unspoken question

 _And learn to fly again_

A low whistle snaps me out of my trance, I feel his grip on me tighten. I look around to see Marko, chewing on his thumb nail thoughtfully, Dwayne and Paul join him.

"Joining us for dinner red?" Dwyane asks

"I thought you just-" I start, they just left to eat

"Appetizer" Paul laughs

David sends them a look wiping the smirks off all their faces and transforming them into Cheshire grins.

"No but she will be riding out with us-" David starts, pausing at the look on my face

He leans down to whisper in my ear

"We had a deal" He gestures to the bat

"Lets go then" I raise a brow, ignoring the guys cheers, they simply jump off the moving ride

"I'll catch you" David practically reads my thoughts again "but you have to trust me"

He jumps down first "C'mon Row, trust leap" he laughs

I hesitate between waiting for the ride to be over or taking my leap of faith. One look from David, I can't believe this, I jump.

 _Learn to live so free_

 **Hey Everyone! Just in case you're curious the song is "broken wings" by Mr. Mister**

 **I know its been awhile but I'm still still working on this and my other stories! I hope you enjoyed and a lot more is coming up soon. . .What is Row's fate ;)**

 **Thanks for reading you guys are awesome**

 **-Milli**


End file.
